


Solstice

by Traviosita9124



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Perthshire, Post Season 5, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 11:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traviosita9124/pseuds/Traviosita9124
Summary: Jemma and Fitz, a fireplace, and some thoughts on the coldest, darkest night of the year.





	Solstice

_This is perfect._

 

That was Fitz’ only thought as he looked down at his wife, her features highlighted by the glow of the fire blazing before them. Their little cottage was sparsely furnished given the fact that they’d only just moved in, but they’d cleaned the hearth and brought in plenty of firewood before the storm had started. Now they were well insulated, curled up on a sleeping bag before the fire, backs against the sofa and a spare blanket spread over their nude forms acting as the only thing keeping them decent as they watched the crackling logs.

 

“It’s the winter solstice, you know.”

 

Jemma’s words were so quiet that Fitz nearly thought he hadn’t heard her and he hummed, prompting her to keep speaking.

 

“The winter solstice,” she repeated, sitting up from where she’d been resting against his side. Her movement caused the blanket to fall, revealing her breasts and Fitz predictably felt his prick twitch in interest as his gaze traced over them. “The longest, darkest night of the year. In the Northern Hemisphere, that is.”

 

“I’m familiar,” he murmured back, heading off what he thought might turn into a characteristic Jemma ramble. He saw a flash of uncertainty in her eyes and let his lips twitch upward, softening his words.

 

Things had been strange since he’d woken up. They’d gone through a rough patch when she’d told him he wasn’t her first Fitz, her original husband, but they’d survived it. There had been fights and uncertainty, along with more than a bit of insecurity on his part, but they'd made it through. Still, there were moments when they seemed to walk on eggshells around each other and he didn’t want that. Not now during their first holiday season in their new home and certainly not after being so enthralled with each other they’d given in and made love in the living room, spurred on by the sprig of mistletoe Jemma had insisted on hanging.

 

“What has y’ thinkin’ about the solstice, Jemma?” He reached for her, pulling her closer to rest against his chest once more. Somehow even a few minutes away from him had chilled her skin and he ran his hands over her, trying to make her more comfortable as they talked. “I’m sure that didn’t come out o’ nowhere.”

 

She gave him a small, uncertain smile of her own and inched closer, surprising Fitz when she lifted the blanket to straddle him instead of nestling in against his side. His body took definite notice, unable to resist biology when he had a lovely naked woman in his lap, but he ignored it. Or at least as best he could with her inching closer and her breasts within easy reach of his mouth and hands.

 

“I was thinking about what people used to do,” she explained, arranging the blanket around their waists. “Before electricity made it easier to survive the dark months.” Her hand curved around his neck, her thumb stroking over his skin before she ran it down over his shoulder to his chest, where she pressed her palm directly over his heart. Fitz wondered if she could feel it hammering away against his sternum. “If they spent evenings like this, huddled around a fire, just talking-”

 

“Or not talkin’.” Fitz smirked at her as his hands found her hips and pulled her closer, stifling a groan when she brushed against his erection. “Why do y’ think all those families had so many children? Not much else t’ do once you’re done workin’ for the day and there’s no telly or internet t’ entertain everyone.”

 

“Oh, hush.” She pushed lightly against his chest and sighed. “You ruined it.”

 

“Ruined what?” Fitz wasn’t sure what she’d been driving at, but he didn’t need to be a genius to pick up on her disappointed tone or the way her shoulders had slumped slightly. He gave her a little jostle and gave her a softer smile. “C’mon, Jemma. Tell me.”

 

“I was _trying_ to be romantic.” Her words were mumbled, and he thought her cheeks were flushed, but that could just as easily be the heat from the fireplace. “But never mind now.”

 

“Oh, no. None o’ that. Finish what y’ were sayin’.”

 

“I just- I was thinking about how people must have hated these months. No light, no heat other than a fire, scarce resources. You had to rely on everyone around you to make sure you made it through. And tonight, the solstice, must have been a reminder of that when all was said and done.”

 

“I’m not seein’ the romantic part yet, Jemma.”

 

“I’m getting there,” she chided him, shifting closer, “be patient.”

 

His fingers tightened on her hips, keeping her firmly in his lap. He had to swallow back a soft moan when he felt that she’d grown wet once more and fought the urge to rock up in to her.

 

“You had to pick the best people possible to survive, and well… What I was thinking was that I’m lucky. The only person I want to help me wait out the darkness is the one I have.” Jemma wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling their chests flush as she whispered against his lips, “You’re all I need, Fitz, and all I could ever want. _You_ are who I want to get me through the darkest parts of life, no ifs, ands, or buts. I wanted you to know that.”

 

His breath caught in his throat as his eyes scanned Jemma’s face, drinking in the love that was there. Fitz closed the scant distance between them and kissed her, slow and deep, his tongue pushing past her lips to map her mouth. He had kissed Jemma like this plenty of times, but this was different. He’d realized what she’d been saying in her own, roundabout way and true to form it was exactly what he’d needed to hear.

 

His ego had been bruised when he learned about the other Fitz and he’d worried that she’d miss him regardless of his existence. That somehow she was more in love with that other version of him and he was at best a stand-in for him or at worst an obligation she felt she needed to look after. Hearing Jemma say she chose him, wanted him, trusted him to help her through the cold darkness of winter - in short felt the same as he felt for her - left him breathless with the force of his love and desire for her.

 

“I love y’,” he murmured against her lips between kisses. “So, so much, Jemma-”

 

He stopped talking when he felt her reach between them, her fingers wrapping around his cock and stroking along his length. Fitz hissed in surprise and then moaned, loud and long, bucking up into her touch as best he could without unseating her from his lap. Each stroke of her fingers over the sensitive skin of his erection left every muscle in his body primed and ready for her.

 

“ _Again_. I want you again.” Her words sent a hot thrill through him and he moved to help her rise up onto her knees, their eyes locking as she slowly lowered herself onto him. They both groaned at the sensation, Fitz’ eyes nearly fluttering shut as her sex gripped him, the wet heat of her sweet enough to make his mind go blank with pleasure.

 

“God, Fitz, you, you feel so _good-_ ”

 

Things spun out after that, each of them clutching at each other as they moved together in front of the fire. Unlike the earlier outing, this time their position forced them to move more slowly as they moved together, inching toward climax. Fitz couldn’t take his eyes off Jemma, entirely enchanted by how she looked in the dying fire light. She was the most gorgeous woman he’d ever seen and that was only cemented for him as he watched her chase her pleasure above him.

 

Wanting to watch her fly over the edge, Fitz dropped a hand between them to press his thumb against her clit. He ground circles over her in time with her movements as he leaned forward to capture a single peaked nipple between his lips. He hollowed his cheeks around her, flicking his tongue over her nipple. He felt Jemma’s nails scrape against his scalp as her body went stiff, a tell-tale sign that she was about to come. Sure enough, he felt Jemma break apart around him a moment later and her climax pulled him right over the edge along with her.

 

They sat there panting and exchanging soft, lazy kisses as they came down from their high. They were sweaty and could use a shower but for now Fitz was perfectly content to stay right where he was, languidly kissing the love of his life on the floor of their new home as the fire burned low.

 

“Chris’, that was amazin’,” he whispered between kisses. “Maybe we should just nix the idea o’ a bed or bedroom and setup right here. I mean, our libidos certainly seem t’ like this room.”

 

“My libido likes _you_.”

 

Jemma kissed her way down his throat and he craned his neck to give her more room to work even as he chuckled.

 

“There’s my romantic.”

 

Jemma pulled back to look him in the eye and Fitz found it difficult to read her expression outside of it being serious.

 

“I know I’m not always the best at telling you, but you do know that I love you, right? More than anything.”

 

Fitz considered her for a moment and brought a hand up to tenderly palm her cheek, forcing Jemma to keep her eyes on him.

 

“Jemma, I have never doubted that y’ love me. Not for a second.” He leaned up to press another kiss to her mouth and relaxed against the sofa, only breaking the kiss when he felt her relax, too. “And I swear, I will gladly spend the rest o’ the longest, darkest night o’ the year provin’ it t’ y’.”

 

The smile she gave him was bright enough to light the room and the force of her kiss was enough to knock his head back into the cushions, but Fitz didn’t notice. His focus was all for Jemma, her lips, and the dozens of ways he could think of to spend the rest of their night.


End file.
